Broken
by CopyrightB
Summary: It takes place after my story: Sensual. Nothing will make sense unless you read that first! NWS! A new member joins the task force and takes a particular interest in one of the members. It's too bad that the only way he can have him, is through rape.
1. Act VII Ally

A/N: This is the continuation of my story Sensual. So, you might wanna make sure you read that first. That's also why these are acts 7-13. :3

* * *

Act VII – Ally

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce a new member to the task force,"

Everyone looked up to see Ryuzaki standing next to a man, who was oddly similar to him. His hair was black and just barely met his shoulders. Glasses hung lazy on his nose and he had a very pleasant smile on his face.

"Hello, everyone. Bokowa Ishtaka, Hiro desu." He bowed and smiled.

"He lived in Wammy's house with me for a few years, and we grew to be good acquaintances," Ryuzaki explained.

Raito's stomach tightened. Just how friendly were those two? He smiled, and shook the feeling.

_Nonsense, Ryuzaki is your boyfriend, now, Raito. It doesn't matter whose lover he used to be. _

"I'd been living in America for a while, working on some cases over there. But when I found out that L-

Ryuzaki shot him a look of anger, and he hesitated. Raito suddenly became interested. This man, this…friend…of Ryuzaki's knew Ryuzaki's real name, and he almost slipped up and told it to everyone.

"I mean…when I found out that _Ryuzaki_ had been working on a case in Japan, I came here to work with him," Hiro explained.

"So, as you can see, he is more than capable of helping us on the case. Matsuda, inform Watari that we will be needing more cakes,"

Matsuda jumped up and bowed awkwardly, "Oh! R-right! Um…welcome to the case, Ishtaka-san!" He hurried out the door.

Raito stood to greet his new ally. Perhaps if he talked with him long enough, he could get some, ah, _very_ useful information about Ryuzaki out of him, "Yes, welcome to the case, Ishtaka-san. So, how long have you known Ryuzaki?"

Hiro raised his eyebrows, "You must be Yagami Raito,"

Raito raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I am. How did you figure?"

"From the ride here, Ryuzaki said quite a lot about you. He mentioned that you were quite the straightforward man. I also understand that you and he are—

"Partners, yes. We work almost side by side on this case, day and night," Raito interrupted. Hiro raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"I see. You look like you've had some…busy nights." Hiro said, unable to resist the smirk that crawled on his face.

"Raito and Ryuzaki are in here almost every night," Misa cooed, "If Raito isn't careful, he'll get those big icky bags under his eyes, too!"

"And you must be Misamisa-chan," Hiro smiled, "I believe I saw a bus with your face on it on the ride over here. I'm almost honored to work with a celebrity."

Misa laughed like an idiot at his comment, "Misa isn't a celebrity! I've only been in a few movies and TV shows and have a CD out is all!"

Raito rolled his eyes, in disgust at her _modesty_.

Ryuzaki walked over to the desk, passing Raito in the process. As he did, his hand slid across his crotch, briefly. Raito's eyes widened slightly and he let out a groan unexpectedly.

"Guhn…" He groaned, and tried to cut it as short as possible. Ryuzaki was making it harder and harder to resist him, pretending to accidentally touch him when Raito wasn't expecting it. It was almost cruel. More times than not Ryuzaki had done that and Raito would have to explain why he just suddenly let out a moan. The only on who'd really knew what was going on was Matsuda, and all three of them agreed to keep it a secret, especially from Raito's father.

What had happened was, once again, Ryuzaki had touched Raito in a way that seemed accidental. At the moment, everyone else had left the room, and only Matsuda, Raito and Ryuzaki were left in it.

* * *

"Ryuzaki, look at this data over here," Raito asked, and Ryuzaki slid over in his chair. He shifted the back so that someone behind them couldn't see past the chairs. He then glided his hand over Raito's pleasure spot and pressed on it.

Of course, that left Raito unable to control himself, and he let out a loud moan, and grabbing Ryuzaki's hands, almost as instinct, and pushing them down to his now hard member.

"Aaaaaauhn!!" He moaned.

Matsuda ran over in confusion and saw it all. Raito's lustful, desperate eyes, his flushed face, the lump in his pants which Ryuzaki's hand was gently pressed against. Raito looked up at him in horror, and Ryuzaki did the same.

Of course, Matsuda recoiled in horror at the situation, crying, "I KNEW IT! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING STRANGE GOING ON! YOU TWO ARE GAY LOVERS!"

Ryuzaki pounced on Matsuda and covered his mouth, "You're going to keep this a secret, and if you tell anyone I'll see to it the evidence makes you Kira,"

Of course, Ryuzaki would never do that, but he was desperate. Matsuda reluctantly agreed, but steered very clear of both Raito and Ryuzaki's hands from then on.

* * *

Misa turned and looked at Raito, "Daijobu, desu ka?"

Raito nodded, pressing his lips together tightly, he turned and walked over to Ryuzaki, "Will you stop that?" He whispered, harshly.

Ryuzaki ignored his comment, "Hiro-kun, will you come here?"

Raito blushed. _Hiro-kun_? Did Ryuzaki have feelings for this new member of the force? Should Raito be concerned? Ridiculous. They were good friends, that's all there was. Still…

Raito was nervous the whole day. The way Hiro made Ryuzaki smile, the way he sat next to him, and they worked so closely. Hiro would stare lovingly at him, sometimes. When Ryuzaki was the most focused on the screen and data was when he would do it.

At least, Raito though he was staring at Ryuzaki.

* * *

That night, Ryuzaki invited Raito to his room, again. He pushed him down on the bed and consumed him in a kiss. By this point, Raito welcomed Ryuzaki's tongue in his mouth, and he'd play with it, with his own tongue. He'd let it roll over his mouth, touching every inch while his hands always slid up his shirt and played with his body. But it didn't matter what the foreplay was, Ryuzaki always ended up taking Raito. He would moan and beg and call out Ryuzaki's alias until the sun broke over the sky and light flooded the room. There was nothing he loved more than the feel of Ryuzaki's soft skin, grinding up against his.

But this night, Raito just didn't feel right.

He pushed Ryuzaki back, "I can't, Ryuzaki,"

"Raito, you are far from virginity, now—

"I'm concerned about you and Ishtaka-san," Raito blurted out. He felt heat rise to his face, but he tried to beat it away.

Ryuzaki tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"He's…you guys...I don't know. The way you guys are so close…it makes me feel like…." Raito's sentence trailed off.

Gently, Ryuzaki pushed him down and kissed him, "I would never put our relationship in jeopardy. I love you…" Ryuzaki's words hung awkwardly in the air. Even though it had almost been a year since they started seeing each other, but they hardly ever said those words. Too much pride, most likely.

But when Ryuzaki would say it, Raito's heard would sing. He would want to hang onto Ryuzaki and never let him go. He smiled, and pulled Ryuzaki's head down to him, kissing him. When they stopped, he muttered, "I love you, Ryuzaki,"

They kissed each other again, tongue's playing with each other. Undressing each other, kissing, holding, pushing against one another. Ryuzaki would play with Raito's body, kissing his member, licking it, sucking it, flicking at his nipples with his tongue and hands, biting them. He'd love his body, his whole body. Raito would shake with pleasure, begging for the finale, the moment where Ryuzaki would take his cock and push into Raito with all the force in his body.


	2. Act VIII Shower

A/N: YAOIYAOIYAOI! Not work safeness ever exsisted in my stories! :DDD Have fun!

* * *

Act VIII - Shower

A month had passed since Hiro Ishtaka had joined the force. Raito always managed to steal Ryuzaki away from him during the night. It was their secret time. The only moments where Raito was Raito and Ryuzaki was Ryuzaki, and not L and Kira. Raito and Ryuzaki woke up late one morning. They didn't have enough time to each take a shower, so they took one together.

"Augh! Ryuzaki! Stop that!" Raito said, swatting Ryuzaki's hands away from his head. Ryuzaki laughed.

"You need to wash your hair, though!" Ryuzaki said, squeezing a bottle of shampoo onto Raito's head. He began to massage the gel into his hair, until his head was consumed by soap.

"Guh…I'm perfectly capable of washing my own hair, hey!" Raito backed up some as he felt Ryuzaki's hand traveling to his groin. Raito glared at him, "We're in the shower to get cleaned up! Not screw around!"

Ryuzaki shrugged, "We could do both, you're going to get soap in your eyes," He warned, as the soap ran off of Raito's head and into his eyes.

"AUURGH!" Raito began rubbing his eyes in anger and frustration.

Quickly, Ryuzaki seized Raito's hands and pinned them over his head. Raito blinked.

"Ryuzaki—

Ryuzaki pushed his mouth onto Raito's, sinking his tongue deep into his mouth. He pressed his body against Raito's so that Raito couldn't wiggle away.

He tried to squirm, to get loose; to stop what was going on. Soon enough the only thing keeping him standing was Ryuzaki's grip on his hands and Ryuzaki's body against his. He could feel Ryuzaki's hard cock pressing against his; he could feel his body just aching to get more. Ryuzaki began to kiss his neck, nipping at it, and every now and then flicking at his earlobe.

"Gauh…kuh…uahn….R…ryu.." Raito begged, he gasped as Ryuzaki bit down hard on his neck, pushing against his body even harder, "Oooh…..AH!" The spot where Ryuzaki had bit had left a nice, noticeable hickey. Ryuzaki released Raito's hands, and they fell limp at his sides, as he breathed heavily.

"You can't go into work with an erection," Ryuzaki said, kneeling in front of Raito's waist.

"N-no…ugh…Ryuzaki…you can't—OUUGHN!" Raito groaned loudly as Ryuzaki pushed his whole cock in his mouth. Ryuzaki let it slide out of his mouth, and went to work.

Every time Ryuzaki would touch his cock, he'd let out a small moan.

"Uhn….ahn…hahn….auh…." Raito grabbed onto Ryuzaki's head, pushing it toward his body. Ryuzaki bit down slightly on his piece.

"Auh! Ryuzaki, NNGH…" Raito winced as he came into Ryuzaki's mouth. At first, he'd though it hurt, but when Ryuzaki did it again, he climaxed in pleasure.

Ryuzaki came back up to eye-level and smiled, "I guess I'll have to brush my teeth—

Raito grabbed his shoulders, turned him around and slammed him against the wall. Ryuzaki gasped in shock and stared at Raito.

"You can't go in with an erection, either," Raito said.

He did the same that Ryuzaki did, kissing down his body, he stopped and bit down on one of his nipples, while he massaged the other with his fingers.

Ryuzaki groaned in pleasure and tangled his fingers in Raito's hair. Raito moved lower, paying special attention to Ryuzaki's waist, which he'd learned, was his pleasure spot. He gently massaged his sides while he took Ryuzaki's tool in his mouth. He'd only ever one it twice before. He wasn't as _skilled_ as Ryuzaki was.

It only took a few minutes before Ryuzaki came.

"UGHN! Raito…I'm going to…GHN…" Ryuzaki gasped.

Raito stopped, and pushed down hard on Ryuzaki's spots. Ryuzaki moaned loudly and came. He sank down to the ground, panting.

Raito moved in between his legs and kissed him.

"Oooh…Raito…" Ryuzaki said, lust filling his eyes.

"Well…you started it," Raito stood, and turned the dial in the water to make it cooler.

Hey showered in silence for the next few minutes, washing off their bodies and avoiding touching each other, because right now neither one of them could resist pushing the other down and taking them right in the shower.


	3. Act IX Catch

A/N: YAOIYAOIYAOI! Not work safeness ever exsisted in my stories! :DDD Have fun!

* * *

Act IX – Catch

Raito and Ryuzaki were, as always, the first ones into the room. Ryuzaki sat down and looked at a piece strawberry that had been sitting on the desk all night. He picked it up with grimace.

"How sad, wasted…" Ryuzaki mourned.

"Ugh, you waste so much food all day, I'm surprised this hasn't happened-AUGH?! Ryuzaki?!" Raito's eyes widened as Ryuzaki ate the day old strawberry. He smiled.

"It still tastes good," He said.

"Ryuzaki, that's how you get _food_ poisoning!" Raito stood up and crossed his arms, staring at Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki turned slowly and looked at him, "But…but…NOT eating it would have been wasteful!" Ryuzaki pouted.

Raito smiled, he couldn't help but smile. Ryuzaki was so cute…so…innocent at times, even though he was as far from innocence as you could get. "Come here, you,"

He leaned down and kissed his strawberry tasting lover. He intended for it to be a peck, but he tasted of strawberries, and to Raito, that was irresistible.

He couldn't help but make the kiss deeper and longer.

* * *

Hiro opened the door quietly, hoping that he would sneak in and get some work done before everyone else. When he opened the door, he saw them both. Raito towering over Ryuzaki, lips locked on each other, Raito's hand on Ryuzaki's cheek and Ryuzaki's hand on Raito's waist.

He stared in shock for a second. His look turned to hurt. He knew they were together, but he couldn't stop himself from liking who he did.

He'd liked him from the first moment he saw him. From the first moment he said hello. And to see him taken like that…

He closed the door and sank to his knees. He stared at the floor, trying to regain himself.

Finally, he felt someone tap his shoulder.

He looked up, it was Matsuda. He sighed. Unlike Raito and Ryuzaki, he didn't care who knew he was gay. He was, as he called it, an "open homosexual,"

"I should have seen it coming" He muttered. Matsuda stared in confusion, and peered through the door. He grimaced when he saw the two kissing. He kneeled down next to Hiro.

"Um…I'm not sure I know what to say right now,"

"I just really liked him…I should have seen it coming. I KNEW they were together, after all…but…it just makes me sick to see him holding him like that…_I_ should be the one to hold him like that." Hiro said, angrily.

"Um…I'm sorry, but…I don't think Ryuzaki has ever had someone like that before in his life, you have to respect their relationship," Matsuda spoke slowly, never really being in a situation like this before.

Hiro smiled and nodded, "You're right. I just need to get Ryuzaki away from Raito, and then I can have him,"

Matsuda's eyes widened, "That's not what I mean—

"I need your help. Let's talk business for a while," Hiro said, smiling.

* * *

Through out the rest of the day since that moment, Matsuda seemed to have a mortified look on his face. Like, he had a secret. Indeed he did. He stared a part in Hiro's plan to make whoever it was that Hiro was lusting for his. A plan of _rape_.

"Raito!" Misa called sweetly. Raito turned to her.

"Yes, Misa?"

"What…..is that on your neck?" Misa asked suspiciously.

_Shit! The hickey! God damn you, Ryuzaki!_

"Oh…it's…kind of embarrassing…really," He chuckled. Misa tilted her head and narrowed her eyes.

"What is _it_ exactly?" Misa asked.

"It's a…um…irritated part of my skin…I must have damaged it when I was shaving…there…." Raito lied. To anyone with intelligence it would have been easy to detect he was lying, but Misa…was not that intelligent person.

"Aw! Misa has some lotion if you want to use it!" She cooed.

"That's quite all right…Misa…" Raito muttered.


	4. Act X Rape

A/N: YAOIYAOIYAOI! Not work safeness ever exsisted in my stories! :DDD Have fun!

* * *

Act X – Rape

The next night, before Matsuda left, he called over to Ryuzaki, "Um, Ryuzaki…Ishtaka-san wanted to see you about something upstairs," He lied.

Ryuzaki nodded and stood. Raito grabbed his arm, "Wait, what about—

"It won't take long, calm down, Raito," Ryuzaki said, removing Raito's hand and continuing to walk. Raito pouted and sighed.

"M-maybe you should just go to bed…I'm sure Ryuzaki would mind meeting you there…" Matsuda said. Raito raised an eyebrow at him and nodded.

"You're right. Besides, I would like to get an even eight hours of sleep this time…" Raito stood up and walked to his room.

He sighed and sat down, kicking off his jeans and taking off his shirt. He crawled under the blankets in just his boxers, curled up against the pillow, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

When he woke, he couldn't move his hands. He was on his back, facing the ceiling. He moved his hands; they were bound together, above his head to the bed posts. There was a blindfold on his eyes. He called out quietly for help. He could feel that the blanket was gone. He was so vulnerable right there strapped to the bed in his boxer shorts and nothing else. He heard the door creak and click shut. He felt a cool hand stroke his cheek, and move some hair out of his face.

"Raito…" He said, softly.

"Who….I…Ishtaka-san?!" Raito called. Before he knew it, Hiro was on top of him. He shook in fear.

"Raito-kun. I…I want you. I want you so badly. Can…can I have you? Just tonight? Please?" Hiro asked, looking at Raito's body. He smiled, "You're so smooth. Not a blemish."

He stroked one of Raito's nipples lovingly, "You're…so….beautiful…"

Raito cried out, "S-stop! Let me go!"

Hiro looked down at him, disappointment in his eyes, "If I can't have you,"

He ripped down Raito's shorts and slammed down on his piece. Hard. Raito cried out in pain, as tears welled in his eyes. It hurt. It hurt horribly. Like someone just ripped a hole in his body and poured salt in it.

"Ishtaka…san….stop…" He said weakly.

Hiro's eyes hardened, and he glared at Raito, "No. I want you, and if I can't have you, willingly," He laughed, massaging Raito's throbbing member gingerly. Raito gasped at the feeling. It was…a good feeling…a feeling he hated to admit at the time…he liked…. "I'll take you by force,"

When he spoke, Raito began to panic, and thrust about. Hiro pushed down on his part and the moving ceased, followed by a long, low groan. He smiled.

Hiro removed his own shirt and undid his jeans.

He leaned in to kiss Raito, but Raito turned his head to the side.

In anger, Hiro jammed his knee into Raito's crotch, and Raito called out in pain, tears welling in his eyes more. Hiro turned Raito's head and kissed him.

He stuck his tongue in Raito's mouth, and pushed against his body. Raito couldn't move. He could only strain and try to stop what was going on.

Slowly, Hiro kissed down his body, kissing his waist, "I want your body so much…" He said quietly.

"Please…ha…stop…." Raito begged weakly. "Don't…"

Raito gasped as Hiro kissed his tool, kissing the head, stroking the length and finally taking it in his mouth. Raito groaned because even if he didn't want it to, if felt good. He gasped and groaned, but he tried not to. He was ashamed that he did. The lips against his cock felt so good. So soft, welcoming. He just imagined that it was Ryuzaki, doing it. Anytime it felt good, he could see Ryuzaki, but once Hiro spoke he knew it wasn't. Once he heard his cold voice, he came back to reality.

Hiro came back up to eye level, "Raito-kun…please…enjoy it. I know you like it. I _know_ you like it. You're so hard right now. There's no way you don't,"

Raito shook his head, "I don't like it! I hate it! I hate you!" He shook.

"I hate you! I hate--OOOOH…" Raito moaned as Hiro stuck a finger in his hole.

He pulled it out again, and smiled, "You were saying?"

"Please stop. Please stop. Please…please…I'll do anything if you stop…" Raito begged, tears spilling out of his eyes, "I'll do-hahn….uahnn!"

Hiro stuck in two fingers, sliding them in and out of Raito. He went back to one finger, than three. Raito couldn't do anything but moan, "Raito-kun, _this_ is what I want you to do. I want you to let me fuck you,"

Raito shook his head, "No! Please…stop…"

Hiro shook his head disappointedly, "I'm surprised at you, Raito. I know you like sex." Raito shook as he breathed. He didn't notice that Hiro had taken off his jeans and boxers as well, and had placed his dick at Raito's entrance, "Don't deny it!"

Raito screamed as Hiro pushed into his body with full force. Tears spilled from his eyes as Hiro pumped into him. He called out for help, telling Hiro to stop this. Telling him, _begging_ him to stop.

Hiro kept doing it. He pushed into Raito until he came, then did it some more.

"I'm sorry it came to this! If you would have just let me have you, then I wouldn't have t hurt you like this!" Hiro called over Raito's screams.

Raito screamed and cried. He tried to do anything to get Hiro off of him, but his attempts were useless. He could barely move anymore. Pain was coursing through his whole body. The most he could do was kick, but his lower body hurt so badly, he could barely do that.

"Someone…help me…ahhn…hahhn…Ryuzaki…" Raito called out weakly. Hearing Raito calling out Ryuzaki's name for help sent fury through Hiro's body.

He pushed into Raito with such a force, that he called out in pain as well. Raito screamed, tears staining his face again, sobbing. Hiro was so angry. He pushed onto Raito's body, trying to hurt him. Being as forceful as he could.

Hiro grabbed his waist and thrust into him again.

"Aaguhn! Ryuza—

Hiro pushed his lips against Raito's, cutting off his cry for help. Raito tried to move away, but any time he did Hiro would push in harder.

Hiro pushed in as far as he could go, and smiled at the noises that Raito made. He knew that pure pleasure coursed through his body, as the tip of his head pushed into Raito's prostate.

"AUUUUUUUUUUGHN…" Raito called. Hiro pushed into him again, causing Raito to let out another long, loud moan of pure pleasure, before he came inside of him. Raito just laid there shaking. Hiro smiled.

"I'm sorry it had to come out this way." Hiro kissed Raito gently and smiled, pulling his clothes back on. When he exited the door, he saw Matsuda approaching the room. He had a sick smile on his face.

"Where's Ryuzaki?"

"…Ishtaka-san, I wish I never did this. This is cruel—

Hiro pushed Matsuda against a wall, and pulled his hands over his head, "Do you want to be next?"

Matsuda's eyes widened in fear, as his breath caught in his throat, "A-all I'm saying is—

Hiro presses his body against Matsuda's, "_Do you. Want. To. Be. Next?_ Yes or no?" He slipped his hand under Matsuda's shirt, stroking his warm skin.

"Ah…s-stop…please…no!" Matsuda called out.

Hiro smiled, "Good. Now, where is Ryuzaki?"

"…." Hiro still had his hands above his head, and his body was still pressed against his, and his hand was still touching his skin. At that moment, it occurred to Matsuda that Hiro didn't have any morals, really. If he wanted something, he took it, and sex was his weapon. He was a big man. Taller than most of the people on the force. Matsuda knew that Hiro could easily take him down, "H-he's on the top floor…unconscious…just like….you asked,"

Hiro pressed his lips against Matsuda's, and smiled, "Good,"

He let go of Matsuda and began walking down the hallway. Matsuda fell to the floor, breathing heavily. He peered in the room where Raito was laying, and heard his hushed sobbing.

He walked in quietly, and saw Raito still bound, still vulnerable. The blindfold still in place. He felt horrible. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to help Hiro in the first place.

"Raito…I'm so sorry….I just…I'm sorry…" Matsuda whispered.

Raito tensed at the sound of someone's voice, "p-please…don't….hurt me…."

Matsuda pulled the covers up on Raito, to give him a shred of dignity. He couldn't unbind him, he didn't have a key, and he didn't want Raito to see his face.

"I'm so sorry…" Matsuda whispered before exiting the room.


	5. Act XI Why

A/N: YAOIYAOIYAOI! Not work safeness ever exsisted in my stories! :DDD Have fun!

* * *

Act XI – Why

Ryuzaki woke in panic. When he entered the floor, he felt someone wrap a rag around his mouth. Before he could make sense of the situation, he fell into blackness.

He looked around for someone, but the room was dark aside from the sunlight pouring in. He stood slowly, his head slightly spinning, and walked to his room. When he saw Raito, he gasped in horror.

Running to his side, he stood above him, not sure how to handle the situation. He touched he shoulder lightly, "Raito…?"

"h….help…….me……" Raito squeaked, barely having the energy to talk. Ryuzaki quickly removed the blindfold and attempted to undo the shackles holding Raito to the bed. Sadly, he could not. He took in a shaky breath, and tried to gulp back a sob, he breathed deeply. "I'm here, Raito-kun…"

Raito opened his eyes, looking into Ryuzaki's, "it hurts…so bad…."

Ryuzaki bent down and hugged him, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you….I'm…Raito-kun…"

Ryuzaki removed the blanket. There were bruises all along his lower body. Two where Hiro had grabbed him, a few on his legs, and more on his member. Ryuzaki could have cried there, but he refused to let tears fall, "Raito…"

"it hurt so badly….it felt…like I was…splitting in two…." Raito said, mindlessly. He was still in a daze, in shock over the previous nights events, "I….wanted to die…."

Ryuzaki pressed his finger to Raito's lips, "Don't speak in such a way. I'll get someone to undo these binds. God…Raito…"

Raito looked up at Ryuzaki weakly. Ryuzaki pondered for a moment if he could carry Raito all the way up to the baths, "This building needs to have everything on one floor…."

"Heh….wh'ja make it so tall then?" Raito mumbled.

Ryuzaki shook his head his voice breaking as he spoke, "I don't know…Raito…" He sniffed and gulped back a sob. To think that he was making jokes at a time like this…if it had happened to Ryuzaki, all he would be able to do would be to cry. To see Raito joking around…Ryuzaki wanted to cry.

He brushed some hair out of Raito's face, "Raito…."

Raito flinched.

He paused for a minute, "I see…they must have done that…I'm sorry…I'll fix a bath for you…"

"You stay with him, I'll do it," Someone said, behind him.

Ryuzaki turned sharply to see Matsuda standing there, his eyes not meeting Ryuzaki's, "He….he needs you…right?"

Ryuzaki nodded, "Thank you,"

"Oh…and…t-this was sitting on the desk in the main room…" Matsuda said, handing Ryuzaki the keys to the binds on Raito's wrists. Ryuzaki thanked him and undid them When he was free, Raito wrapped his arms around himself, and shivered.

"Ry'zaki…." Raito called out, "I feel so…alone…."

Ryuzaki sat on the end of the bed, "Do you need something?"

"Please, lay with me…."

Ryuzaki moved his way into the bed with Raito, and pulled him close, he could feel his breath on his chest. He could still smell the shampoo in his hair from their adventure in the shower together. To think that his love had gone through such horror…such trauma…it turned his stomach.

To think that he wasn't there to stop it. To help him sooner. Who knows how long Raito had been sitting without anyone to help him. He pulled him closer, trying to resist from crying.

"Ryuzaki…." Raito spoke quietly.

"Shh….don't speak," Ryuzaki closed his eyes, and hugged Raito tighter.

"Hiro…." Ryuzaki opened his eyes and looked at Raito, "wh…what happened between…"

"I don't want to speak of that," Ryuzaki said, quickly.

"was he your lover?"

"……."

"Yes….he was….the first person that…I had sexual relations with…" Ryuzaki said, slowly.

Raito nodded, "I thought he still liked you…"

"Raito?"

"I thought he was always staring at you, and looking at you…"

"I don't understand,"

"It's okay though, he wasn't…"

"Raito, you're not making any sense.…"

"I don't like him…"

Ryuzaki sat up in bed, "I'm sorry, Raito, but I don't understand what you're talking about."

"I'm hurting so bad….help me…" Raito begged.

Ryuzaki laid back down next to him, "I…I don't know how to help you."

"I don't want to think that it will always turn out bad….I don't want to be afraid of it forever…" Raito said, his eyes still closed.

"What do you want me to do?" Ryuzaki asked, looking into the face of his partner.

"I….love…..you…so much…I don't want….to be afraid of your body. I don't want….to hurt…." Raito mumbled, barely making any sound as he spoke.

Ryuzaki shook with sadness. He gently pushed Raito onto his back, and leaned over him. Raito looked up at him.

"You're…so beautiful…." He smiled, "Don't cry…."

Ryuzaki didn't even realize he was going to. Without thinking, he pressed his lips against Raito's. He felt his body tense up in fear, "I couldn't hurt you…" Ryuzaki said, "but…I can't control myself sometimes…"

Raito nodded, "I don't have the strength to contribute….I'm sorry…" Raito said. He moved his hand wearily, and placed it on the back of Ryuzaki's neck.

Obediently, Ryuzaki leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Raito's again. He was surprised to feel Raito's tongue enter is mouth. He was relieved. Raito wasn't broken. He wasn't scarred. He still trusted Ryuzaki, and that's all Ryuzaki asked for.

"The bath is ready—oh…" Matsuda said, stopping when he saw them. Ryuzaki's head shot up, and he blushed.

"It's rude to walk in on people…"

"I didn't….expect to see you two…um…for a while…this is…" Matsuda shifted awkwardly. Unlike Raito, Ryuzaki or Hiro, Matsuda WAS straight, and to see two boys acting like this…it made him…uncomfortable…

Ryuzaki blushed harder, "N-nothing was happening! I was…just…"

"It's none of my business…I'm just never going to touch that bed again…is all." Matsuda said, slightly backing out of the room.

Ryuzaki was so red, he looked like a cherry. The only thing that the greatest detective in the world could think to say was, "Yeah…well….shut up!"

He stood and brushed some hair out of Raito's face, "The bath is ready…"

Raito nodded, smiling, again, "C…carry me?" He peeped.

Ryuzaki picked him up. His body was so limp. He could barely hold him, "Matsuda…help…me…"

"Uh..." Matsuda threw a blanket over Raito, to give him an ounce of dignity.

Sarcastically, Ryuzaki said, "Thank you…"

He carried him out the door, to the elevator, up a floor, down the hall, into the shower room, down another hall and to the baths. He searched for the one that was full, found it, and gently laid Raito in it.

Raito winced as the warm water hit his body, "It stings…"

"It does that after…"

"I think my strength is coming back…." Raito said.

"Don't test yourself. You need to rest for a few days. You're not going to feel better for two or three days, trust me," Ryuzaki said.

Raito nodded, "If I don't resurface in thirty seconds, I don't have the strength to, okay?"

Ryuzaki tilted his head, "What do you mean—

Raito took in a breath and slid under the water.

Ryuzaki grabbed his arm and pulled him back up, "I'm not waiting thirty seconds." Raito nodded.

"I couldn't do it, anyway…"

Raito and Ryuzaki took the time to massage shampoo into his hair, rinse it out, put conditioner into it and do the same. Ryuzaki gently rubbed soap on his body, helping him stand up so he could do his legs and waist. He was gentle around his chest, stomach and….down there, parts, because they were hurt the most. This was the first time Ryuzaki had a decent look at Raito's piece.

It was bruised from Hiro's abusive behavior. Ryuzaki avoided it completely.

When all the soap had been washed off, they both paused.

"We still need to wash your—

"I trust you," Raito said.

Ryuzaki nodded, "Sit on the side, so you don't have to stand anymore,"

Raito sat on the side of the tub, and leaned against the wall. Ryuzaki took a rag and lathered it up. He was hesitant, because he didn't want to hurt Raito. In fact, he did the opposite.

"Uhhn.." Raito leaned his head back and closed his eyes as Ryuzaki started to rub it with the cloth. Ryuzaki stopped and looked at him.

"I'm…sorry…did I hurt you?"

Raito shook his head, "No…it felt…good…"

"Oh."

Ryuzaki began to rub it, trying to be as gently as possible. But any time he dragged the cloth down Raito's length, he'd let out a small moan.

Ryuzaki knew that he wasn't hurting him, but he couldn't get the thought out of his head that he was making so much noise because he was.

"I can't do it…Raito…I'm sorry, you're clean enough, okay?" Ryuzaki said, putting the cloth in the tub water. He watched the soap spread out of it like it was infecting the tub.

"Okay…I guess I should rinse off, anyway…" Raito said. Ryuzaki helped slide him into the tub, where he sat for a minute.

"I'm sorry, Raito…this never should have happened to you…when I find out who did it…they'll pay…" Ryuzaki swore.

Raito nodded, "'stokay, Ryuzaki…as long as you are with me…I'll be safe…"


	6. Act XII Recovery

A/N: YAOIYAOIYAOI! Not work safeness ever exsisted in my stories! :DDD Have fun!

* * *

Act XII – Recovery

Raito recovered from the incident fully a week later. He could walk right, the bruises were gone, and he could pull Ryuzaki close without being afraid that he could never get away.

Ryuzaki had to tell his father, and Misa. Something that serious, there was no way of keeping it from them. As well as he had to get STD tests, to make sure he didn't get anything.

Everything came out clear at the time, but the doctor told him to come back in two months to check again.

Raito told Ryuzaki that until they were sure he didn't have anything, he didn't want to go all the way, because he didn't want to give him something. When they realized that meant that Ryuzaki couldn't toy with Raito at all unless they were dressed or it was just kissing, things got pretty depressing in the room.

And Hiro was still around.

Raito would tense up any time he was around him. He visibly began to shake on the day that Hiro came behind him and put his hands on his shoulders.

Matsuda also had a fear of him. Thinking that at any moment he could be Hiro's next victim. And Hiro let him know it, too.

* * *

"Ishtaka-san, I want you to stay away from me…please…I don't want to have to report you, but I will if you give me a reason to,"

"Really?"

"Yes, I will….wh-what are you doing? N-no! Stop! Augh! Don't! Get off me! Aagh! Auugh!! This is wrong…please…aoohg….AGG…don't do that! Please…aaagh….n.."

"Next time you try to stop me, I'll do it again, but without your pants on."

"…."

"If you thought having someone lick your cock through pants was scary, try dealing with it when the pants are gone, underSTAND me?"

"uuuhn….don't push down on me like that…it hurts…aah…"

"Heh…are you sure you're not gay?"

* * *

Ever since that even, Matsuda made sure to stay away from Hiro.

"Oh Raito! How do you feel?" Misa asked wrapping her arms around him. Raito's brow twitched.

"I'm fine, Misa…I've been fine for three days now," Raito responded, resisting the urge to turn around and tell her that he's going to die in three minutes.

"Misa has been so worried about her love! If anything happened to you, Misa wouldn't know what to do!"

"I know, Misa. I've got important work to do please, if you don't mind—

"I hope the bad man that did this to Raito-kun gets what's coming to him! Stupid gay people!"

Raito sat silent. Of course, she never would have said it if she knew that Raito was gay. Or bisexual, at least. But still, the fact that she said it and to him and in front of him and next to his _boyfriend_….

"I've got work to do. Get off me, now," Raito hissed.

Misa slinked off and went back to whatever it was she was doing. Next up was Raito's father. Didn't they go through this already?

"Son…I don't know what to say…Ryuzaki has deducted that it had to be someone on the task force…but whoever it is, they will get their just reward," He said. Raito nodded.

"Me and Ryuzaki are working to figure this out. He have a few suspects in mind." Raito said. He glanced in the direction of Hiro, who was a few feet to the right of him. Hiro smiled, and looked back at him, "We should have the culprit within the next week,"

Ryuzaki nodded, eyes on the screen, "For now, we've got a more important criminal to capture. Kira,"

* * *

Raito left early that day, claiming he felt sick. When Ryuzaki entered his room, he saw Raito laying there, staring at the ceiling.

"Raito?"

"I'm thinking about leaving her,"

"Misa?"

"What she said today…"

"She didn't know, Raito-kun,"

"I know that. But still, I can't keep running around like this," Raito sat up and looked at Ryuzaki, "Don't think I don't see those looks that you give me when she kisses me. I know it makes you envious,"

"Yes…but…" Ryuzaki sat down on the edge of the bed.

"My last desire is to hurt you. Sure, she may go crazy and want to kill me—

Raito stopped. If Misa died, Rem would kill Misa. But if Raito broke up with Misa, and broke Misa's heart, either Misa would kill him or Rem would. They made it very clear that if Misa was unhappy toward him, Raito would die. Raito couldn't break up with her.

"Raito?"

"Nevermind…I don't have the stomach to talk about it right now, anyway…"

"All right….do you still feel sick?"

"A little…"

Ryuzaki crawled into the bed and laid down next to him. He gazed into the eyes of his partner, longingly, "I've missed you in this past month…"

"Ryuzaki, you see me every day—

"No, I mean I've missed…" He let his sentence trail off.

"Oh. I don't want you getting sick,"

Ryuzaki stroked Raito's arm with his nail, something that Raito had told him before turned him on, "Yeah…but I think you're fine…"

"Uhn…but the doctor said that he wasn't exactly sure…some of the aahn…diseases could be…oooh…" Raito took in a deep breath and let it out, closing his eyes and trying to regain his composure.

He tried to look agitated, "Ryuzaki, stop. You know that I said and I stick to it…." He tried to sound agitated as well, but the way he ended his phrase completely tarnished his attempts.

Ryuzaki ceased what he was doing and laid back, putting his arms behind his head, "I'll respect your wishes, Raito-kun,"

They sat in silence for a few minutes until finally, Raito said, "Oh fuck it all," and climbed on top of Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki smiled, "Isn't like easier when you feel instead of think—

Raito pushed his mouth against Ryuzaki's invading his mouth with his tongue. Ryuzaki pushed his tongue against Raito's, pushing his hands up Raito's shirt as well.

Raito pushed his leg into Ryuzaki's crotch, happy to feel that he was already getting harder. Ryuzaki let out a muffled moan, and began to play with Raito's nipples under his shirt.

Ryuzaki pulled his mouth away and began to nip at Raito's neck, "I want _you_ in _me_ this time," He whispered, licking his neck.

Raito's heart skipped a beat. He'd only ever taken Ryuzaki once before. Could be do it again?

"Ryuzaki…"

"I trust you," Ryuzaki smirked, letting his nail run down Raito's body. Raito shivered, and groaned slightly….

"I don't think I could…"

Ryuzaki pushed his hips upward, pushing his smothered erect piece into Raito's. Raito moaned and fell forward, barely an inch above Ryuzaki, now.

"I think you can,"

Ryuzaki pushed his hips into to Raito again, and finally, Raito couldn't take it anymore. He undid his pants and slipped them off, his boxers following.

"You need to do something with it," Ryuzaki said teasingly pushing his hips into Raito again.

"Ooooh…" Raito moaned again and slid down, kissing at Ryuzaki's jeans. Ryuzaki grunted in pleasure, his hand automatically drifting to undo his pants. Raito stopped him. Ryuzaki looked at him, with begging eyes.

"If I'm going to do it, I'm going to do it my way," Raito said, pushing his hand on Ryuzaki's hidden tool. He massaged it gently through his jeans, pushing into it harder every now and then. Ryuzaki arched his back in pleasure

"Don't tease me, Raito…if you want me to take you I will, just don't….aaaaah….." Ryuzaki moaned again as Raito undid Ryuzaki's zipper and pulled his throbbing member out.

"What about taking me," Raito asked, letting his fingers run up and down Ryuzaki's length.

"Uuhhn….I swear to…ahh…god…mmmm…I'm going to…ah!" Ryuzaki's back arched again as Raito pushed his finger into him. He slid in and out lovingly, "Ahh…ahh…ohh…ahh…"

Raito kissed Ryuzaki's erection, playing with it with his free hand, while fingering him with the other.

"I though….ahhhh…I though…god…it feels so good…" Ryuzaki gasped, trying to get the phrase out.

"It's a newly found talent, don't try to understand it," Raito said. He shifted his body and positioned himself at Ryuzaki's entrance. He sat for a minute, acting as if he didn't know what to do next.

Ryuzaki groaned and arched his hips, pushing Raito into him. Obediently, Raito pushed into him the rest of the way. He moaned, but Raito wasn't done yet. He was going to hit Ryuzaki's prostate and make Ryuzaki moan like a slut.

He pushed in further and further, listening with joy as Ryuzaki moaned in tortured pleasure, until finally—

"KUAAAAAAAAAAHH….oh god…" Ryuzaki moaned, playing with his own nipples on impulse. Raito smiled. He dug into Ryuzaki's body further, the furthest he could get and listened as Ryuzaki screamed and moaned and arched his back with the utmost joy.

It wasn't a sight he usually got to see. Ryuzaki powerless under him. He usually enjoyed it. Raito began massaging his sides, while pulling out some and pushing in just as deep.

"Oooh! Aaah! AAAH! Raito! OOH!" Ryuzaki cried out. Raito took one of his hands and began to stroke Ryuzaki's member.

"It's too much! AAGGH!" Ryuzaki climaxed, thrusted his hips upward and sending Raito further into his body. He moaned again, this time in unison with Raito.

Raito pulled out before he came inside of Ryuzaki. His body fell beside Ryuzaki, who hadn't dared move from his position.

Raito pulled the cover over him, got under it himself, and kissed his neck.

"We gotta do this again sometime…" Ryuzaki said, before dropping out.


	7. Act XIII Capture

A/N: This is the final chapter. I know, it's a bummer, ain't it? :DD Anyway, yeah, people are probably going to kill me for ending it where I did but...there may be a part three! I havent' decided on it yet...maybe with the right encouragement?

* * *

Act XIII - Caught

"Hiro-ro!" Misa called, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned slowly, a dull expression in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Raito is? Misa is looking for him!"

"I believe he's in that room right there," Hiro said, pointing to the room where Ryuzaki and Raito had just finished their lovemaking, and now slept silently side by side. Misa thanked him a bounded toward the door.

She opened it with a, "Raito-kun! Misa would like to spend some time with you tonight, if you understand what I mean—

She gasped and screamed at what she saw.

There was no mistaking it. The blanket only came to their waists, so the upper part of their body had lain completely exposed. Ryuzaki rested one arm around Raito's shoulders, and they other supporting head. Raito laid with his head on Ryuzaki's chest as it silently rose and fall, his arm stretched across Ryuzaki's abs.

Matsuda ran toward the scream came from in fear that Hiro might be attacking Misa, and when he saw her standing in front of the door, he gasped.

"YAGAMI-SEMPAI! YAGAMI-SEMPAI!" Misa screeched for Raito's father. Matsuda covered her eyes and mouth.

"Ryuzaki, Raito, wake up!"

Ryuzaki was the first one to jolt up, and at his movements, Raito followed.

They didn't move in time though. Raito's father burst through the door and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight.

Any fool could tell that they were both naked under the blankets. Any fool could tell that the room smelled like sex. Any fool could tell that Ryuzaki and Raito, the two most capable detectives on the force were just sleeping with each other, and for who knows how long, as well. No one ever heard the cries through a sound proof room.

But Misa wasn't in the room, and the door was open.

"F-father…" Raito said weakly, full of embarrassment and shame. He just stared in shock at his twenty year old son lying naked with another _man_ who was in his mid twenties, as well.

Misa was trying to scream or do anything, but Matsuda had his hand clamped tightly over her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I…I'm…" Raito stuttered. He couldn't bare to look at him anymore. He pulled the blanket up more to cover the rest of is body and turned away in shame.

"Raito…my son…why?" His father asked, his voice filled of hurt.

"Why what, Mr. Yagami? Why didn't he tell you, or why is his companion of the same sex?" Ryuzaki asked boldly. He embarrassed to have been found like this, he was shamed that he was exploited in such a way, but he was hurt that Raito was ashamed what he'd done, now that people knew. Of all his feelings, shame for his actions was not one of them.

Yagami-sans's cheeks reddened with anger, "Would you mind telling me both, you little--…" He cut himself off before he went to far.

"Well, I'm certain now that he didn't tell you because he knew you would react like this." Ryuzaki answered.

"I would be more comfortable if it was Miss Amane in bed with him….but…you…" His sentence trailed off.

"Are you ashamed that your son is ga—

Raito grabbed his arm, "Please don't...let it go….please…"

Ryuzaki turned and looked at him. Seeing the pain and shame that he must be feeling….it made Ryuzaki's stomach turn, "I'm sorry…"

Misa broke free of Matsuda's grip, "RAITO! WHY?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! WHY?!"She looked at Ryuzaki angrily. "You…"

She bolted over, dodging Mr. Yagami's grip, and launching at Ryuzaki.

She aimed for his throat, but missed ended up dragging her nails across his face. He sat in shock, "Amane Misa…please, calm—

She slapped him again. Matsuda pulled her off of him, "Help me! She's tough!"

Hiro and Yagami-san helped pin down the now very irrational Misa.

Through her sobs, she muttered, "nonononono..raito…why….don't love him…love me…nonono…."

They carried her out of the room, and exited. All of them would have exited, but Matsuda agreed to stay and "watch" the other two. He volunteered because he knew that it would be better if he was here.

Raito had curled into a ball in the corner of the bed in the utmost of shame. He buried his face in his hands and sat in silence. Ryuzaki sat next to him, knees curled under his chin and his thumb in his mouth, as he always sat. Matsuda sat against the door, looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry it had to happen this way…" Matsuda said, finally.

"I'm sorry, too," Ryuzaki said quietly.


End file.
